peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 WORST Nintendo Wii Games!
After looking at the best Nintendo Wii games, PBG plays the worst. Synopsis The Wii was an incredibly successful console. The only thing the Wii was missing was a handle! PBG plays with a GameCube. There are also a lot of garbage games for the Wii. PBG tries to hold a stack of garbage Wii games. PBG decides to make fun of them. '10. Club Penguin: Game Day -' PBG, in a penguin costume, talks about the closure of Club Penguin. PBG was going to talk about how unfun Club Penguin: Game Day on the Wii was, but he does not have the heart to make fun of the game. PBG dances to the music of the game. PBG is worried that he might be scaring off new viewers. '9. Fireplacing -' PBG creates a fire in Fireplacing. PBG needs more firewood, and starts panicing. '8. Jenga -' PBG doesn't want to play Jenga -at all, let alone on the Wii. PBG sings about the game. PBG doesn't care about winning it. Jenga for the Wii is better then Mario Galaxy! '7. Game Party -' PBG discusses the games available, and likes saying 'Ping Cup'. PBG tries the air hockey. He didn't even move the controller, and he somehow scores on himself! PBG tries the basketball game, and gets frustrated as he can't get any shots in until the last few seconds of the game. He hits himself with the Wii Remote cord. The game was played on PB&Jeff. '6. Chicken Shoot -' PBG talks about a game about shooting random chickens. PBG discusses all of the intelligent chickens that he needs to kill. Sometimes the game doesn't even register hits properly. '5. Major Minor's Majestic March -' It looks a bit like Parappa the Rappa, and that was a good game. PBG realizes that all the player does is move the controller up and down! Everyone starts leaving his marching band. PBG's arm is tired and he can't march any more. '4. CiD: The Dummy -' PBG is baffled that he managed to find 3 games worse then this. The awkward cutscene at the start of the game lasts 9 minutes, making it feel like 9 years. The game also really really sucks. The game wanted to have the worst motion controls, and the most unresponsive controls ever. The character constantly says the same thing every 30 seconds. '3. Iron Chef America -' There are a lot of bad TV show games on the Wii. It was hard to narrow it down to one. PBG hated the Survivor game, which we should all feel bad about how bad this game is. It's just bad! However, Iron Chef America was even worse. In a PB&Jeff episode, he had to rip the game in half because it was so bad. PBG accidentally makes a pun. PBG censors some of his words at random to emphasise how bad the game is. When you win, a ribbon appears on the screen and that's it. PBG doesn't want to make this video any more, and tries to leave. He runs out of the house. Todd finds him crying on the street. '2. Action Girlz Racing -' PBG is now restrained, and has Action Girlz Racing in his mouth. You know it's good, as it has a "z" instead of an "s"! This game is impossible to control, to the point where PBG may have to retract what he had said about CiD: The Dummy. It is like the Mario Kart sideways thing, but doesn't work at all. PBG can barely control his cart. PBG explains all the bad things about the game, but gives attention to the awful level design. He points out a specific portion of the track, where one path looks like there is a shortcut, as it had flowers down one path and there's a boost pad in front of said path, so PBG tries it out - and crashes. He tries again, and crashes into a door, rather then going through it as expected. He points out that that portion is part of the first level of the game and it happens multiple times. PBG is convinced that one of the characters (the blue haired girl with a wrench) is Sami from Advance Wars. '1. Ninjabread Man -' A lot of people have made videos about how bad Ninjabread Man is over the years. PBG feels a little bad for the character. PBG gives an encouraging message for Ninjabread man. PBG dances in his penguin costume again. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos